


Strip for me

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gordon Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just fyi: the song I heard in my head when Cas was stripping is 'Dark in my Imagination' by of Verona...</p></blockquote>





	Strip for me

“Winchester. Get your stupid ass over here.” Dean groaned. Gordon Walker was calling him back into the pub. Dean had just beaten that guy in a game of poker, and Walker wasn't happy about it, even suspected Dean had been cheating.

“Look, Gordon, I know you're angry about loosing. And I get that. But I've had a long day and my girlfriend and I are going to meet my parents in an hour. I'd very much like to take a shower.” He really didn't have time for this. And Adam had been so excited about visiting Dean and Cas in Scotland. Dean couldn't let his family wait.

“I don't care. We're going to settle this right the hell now.” The brown-haired man growled and pulled Dean back into the pub. In a corner, Dean could see Andy Gallagher, a friend Cas had made in her first week, typing frantically on his phone.

 

 

 

Cas sighed as she walked up to the pub. Trust Dean to get into trouble shortly before they were supposed to meet his family. Walking towards the door, she hoped Gordon Walker wasn't making too much trouble today, so she could bail Dean out of it easy. No such luck though.

Walker and his friends were closing in on Dean, clearly ready to beat him to a pulp. Tristan, the owner, was leaning on the counter, watching the scene play out, hopefully ready to step in. But he would only do so after the first punch was thrown. And Cas wouldn't let Dean get punched. Seeing the old jukebox in the corner, she had an idea. Walker didn't actually know what she looked like, he only knew Dean. And she had done something like this often enough for Dean. In private, but Cas could definitely work around that.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Dean hoped that Tristan would actually step in before the first punch was thrown. As the first chords of one of his favorite songs sounded loud and clear through the pub, his head snapped up. Looking over to the jukebox, he saw Cas nervously taking of her jacket.

“Okay, guys.” She called with a perfect Scottish accent. “Which one of you ordered the strip-o-gram?” Strip-o-gram? What the hell was she going on about? Suddenly, Andy piped up.

“I did. Wanted to do something special for Tristan's birthday.”

“Good call, son.” One of the older guys around the bar growled. “Let's go, lass, show what you got.” As Cas started moving to the sensual music, Dean started to catch on to what she was planning.

 

 

 

Slowly gaining more and more confidence, Cas started unbuttoning her shirt, all the while still dancing seductively. With a flirtatious smirk, she grabbed Walker's hand and twirled under his arm while she somehow managed to take of her shirt. All the guys in the bar were thoroughly distracted and, theoretically, Dean could make a run for it now.

Sadly, his brain had wandered south and the only thing he was able to concentrate on was Cas swinging her hips as Tristan and Andy helped her up on the bar. Hearing the other guys in the pub whistling at his girlfriend, knowing they were watching her as attentively as he was, made Dean growl softly.

Cas seemed to hear it and threw her lacy undershirt at him, offering an apologetic smile. At that moment, Dean was able to more or less think straight. He wanted those vultures to stop staring at his girl, right the hell now. And he desperately wanted to have her alone in a room with him, preferably with less clothes on. Slowly, he moved towards the fire alarm.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, on the bar, Cas had toed of her boots and was now toying with the buttons of her jeans. She had stripped for Dean before, so she wouldn't have a problem with going further now, but she also knew how possessive Dean was. He was probably going to kill someone if she did. And she really didn't want to strip completely in front of those guys.

Frantically, her eyes searched the room for her boyfriend and found him standing in front of the fire alarm. As he noticed her looking at him, Dean looked back and winked. Cas let out a relieved sigh. His brain seemed to have started working again. Then, everyone screamed surprised as the sprinklers on the ceiling suddenly turned on. Seconds later, the fire alarm shrilled through the building.

When everyone had cleared out, Dean casually walked up to the bar, gathering her clothes on his way. She sat down on the bar, grinning at him. The downpour of water didn't bother either of them.

“You seem to have lost something, angel.” Dean grinned, kissing her softly.

“Thanks. Would have been embarrassing if I walked out of here without clothes.”

“Probably.” He calmly pulled her shirts back over her head, kissing her every now and then. “You're really insane, aren't you?”

“Couldn't have Walker beating you up. Didn't want you hurt.” Dean's hands pulled her legs forward, then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Cas's legs wrapped around Dean's waist, her hands went into his wet hair, tangling in the messy strands. They kissed again, more passionately this time. Suddenly, Dean pulled back.

“How did you nail the accent?” Cas chuckled. “And another thing, what is it with the Irish one you and your brothers have going on sometimes?”

“Dad's Irish. We lived in Ireland until we moved to Illinois. And we spend our holidays in Scotland sometimes, so I got that one down fast. You like?” Dean bit her lower lip softly.

“Like? Both are sexy as hell. You need to do them more often.” To make his point clear, he pushed his hips into Cas's, groaning at the friction against his hard on.

“I'll be sure to remember that.” Cas sounded breathless, Irish accent even more noticeable. “But we don't have time for that now, the fire alarm will draw people in here, and we're actually supposed to meet your, oh God yes, your family.” Dean chuckled as he ground against her again, effectively cutting of her sentence.

“Right, okay. But, once we're done with meeting them, you're going to give me a repeat performance of that, angel. This time all the way, though.” He helped her of the bar and together they made their way out of the back door, slightly running to meet the Winchesters on time.

  
  


  
  


Samuel Campbell looked at his watch and sighed.

“They're going to be late.” Mary huffed softly.

“Are they even able to be punctual?” John laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Probably not. They never were on time in the states, why should it be different in Scotland?” Jo yawned, she was still jet-legged. Suddenly, Sam jumped up next to her.

“I think they're coming.” He grinned and pointed in the direction he was seeing them. Deanna Campbell gasped softly, Jo's mouth dropped open and John just stared surprised.

The couple was running towards them, clothes slightly disheveled, Cas's more than Dean's, and dripping wet. Both of them were grinning widely, pulling their jackets tighter around themselves as they came to a stop. Mary immediately started gushing over her son and his girlfriend.

“What the hell happened to you?” John managed to get out and the rest of the family nodded in agreement. Cas and Dean looked at each other, both laughing breathlessly.

“Poker, stripping and a fire alarm.” Dean finally said.

“It's good to see you guys.” Cas added. Jo looked between them.

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi: the song I heard in my head when Cas was stripping is 'Dark in my Imagination' by of Verona...


End file.
